


Live Wire

by Minstrels



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Breastfeeding, Butt Plugs, Established Kylo Ren/Rey, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kinktober 2019, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Mentions of Pregnancy, Multi, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Polyamory, Postpartum Depression, Preylo, Spitroasting, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 16:53:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20915405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minstrels/pseuds/Minstrels
Summary: She was sensitive—the initial draw of his mouth bordering on painful before turning so sweet. Her entire chest tingled.Suddenly, Poe’s mouth popped off her nipple, his eyes wide. Rey looked down to see droplets of milk quickly dripping off the nipple he had been sucking on moments before. Heat flooded her cheeks—did he not know?Ben cleared his throat from behind Rey. “I might have forgotten to mention that detail…”





	Live Wire

**Author's Note:**

> Kink Prompts: LACTATION | OVERSTIMULATION | SPITROASTING 
> 
> Huge thank you to Courtney (KyloTrashForever) and Jen (JenfysNest) for the Beta read of my FIRST EVER FIC.
> 
> I've been an avid consumer of hundreds of fics for the past year, and have been inspired by so many people in the fandom - it feels good to finally give something back other than shitposts, kudos, and general gleeful yelling.
> 
> Final, and deeply sincere, thanks to all of those who encouraged me to write this - you know who you are <3

Wild. The last six months with Rey had been… wild. 

Just—in a different way. 

Since welcoming their daughter, life as they knew it had been turned upside down. Gone were the late nights, fucking against every surface of the house. Sexy lingerie had been replaced with nursing bras and cozy pajamas. Sharing a large pot of coffee was more commonplace than sharing a bottle of wine. 

The thing was—as much as everything had changed, Ben couldn’t be happier. Seeing his wife evolve into a mother had made him love her on a whole new level. He felt a sense of wholeness when he looked at his family—the family he _chose_.

She had been so nervous during her pregnancy—worrying that her upbringing had left her unequipped to be a mother. But as soon as Annie was born, it was like instinct took over. 

It blew his mind—that they had created this tiny human. That Rey’s body continued to provide nourishment. That Annie had his eyes and her nose. 

Occasionally, he’d walk past the nursery and catch Rey nursing their daughter, staring off into space with an almost distant longing in her eyes. 

For months, she’d brushed off his concern. She was just tired, she said. She couldn’t be happier—who wouldn’t be over the moon with such a beautiful healthy child? Everything was _fine_. 

He wished he knew what was bothering her.

* * *

One day, Ben decided that enough is enough. 

“Rey.” He knew she could tell from the tone of his voice that they needed to talk. “Come here, sweetheart. I want to talk for a bit.”

She curled up next to him on the couch and let out a long sigh.

“I know I’ve been… _off_ lately…” she began, before pausing, as if seeming unsure. 

“Rey. I want you to be happy. I want to _help_. But I can’t do that if I don’t know what is on your mind…” 

She braced herself before letting her words spill out.

“It’s been hard… adapting to this new identity—becoming a mother. Annie just needs me so much, and I don’t know who I am anymore when I’m not catering to her needs. You know I don’t really have much in the way of role models here. I love her so much, I just… miss the freedom we had before? It’s like there’s an itch that needs to be scratched. I spend all day nursing, changing diapers, playing silly games, taking care of the house… I just feel… boring.”

Ben understood. Rey had made the decision to take a year off work after Annie was born. She was so desperate to be there, to not miss a thing. “I understand. It’s been a big change. I know you miss work…”

Rey cut him off. “It’s not _just_ work. It’s the fun stuff we used to do…”

She took a deep breath before continuing, looking him directly in the eye. “I just want to be wild and stupid, just for a night. I want to forget about my responsibilities. I want to feel… sexy again.”

“Rey… you _are_ sexy.” He stroked his hand down her side, appreciating the subtle curves motherhood has added. 

“You married me. You’re practically _obligated_ to find me sexy.” She gave him a cheeky smile before her look turned serious again. “I don’t want you to feel like you aren’t enough. You _are_. I just can’t help but imagine… I can’t help but be curious about what it would feel like to…” 

She inhaled deeply, clearly trying to compose herself before expressing what had her so… tense.

“I have this recurring fantasy.”

* * *

It’s not the first time she’d met Poe, but it’s the first time she’d analyzed him in this new context. The man oozed calm confidence. He smoothly started mixing ingredients at the bar tucked into the corner of his apartment. “I hope you like gin. I make a killer Aviation.”

“Sounds great. Gin is fine.'' Rey wasn’t familiar with the cocktail but was more than happy to have some liquid courage to take the edge off the nervous anticipation coiled in her gut. She was prepared to let loose that night, knowing that she had a milk stash in the freezer at home and could always pump and dump if necessary. 

She took a minute to check out Poe as he poured drinks into martini glasses. His salt and pepper hair suited his warm face. He was dressed casually in an olive green t-shirt and well-worn jeans, slung low on his hips. The man was objectively hot and almost ageless. He had the rugged look of an experienced man, but the boyish charm of someone much younger. 

She felt Ben’s eyes on her and glanced over, feeling a little guilty that she had been blatantly checking out Poe. He shot her a wicked smirk and a subtle wink, which immediately put her at ease. 

It was hard not to feel like this is incredibly taboo. Rationally, she knew that they are all consenting adults and there was nothing wrong with what they planned to do. It was just hard to quiet the societal norms that told her—a wife, and mother—that she shouldn’t want something so… kinky. But fuck, she _wanted_ it.

Telling Ben her fantasy had been scary. The idea he would misunderstand, or feel like she somehow wasn’t still incredibly happy and in love with him had made her hold her tongue for months—had made her afraid. Telling him, in the end, had felt good—a weight lifted. They had always been so honest with one another, and Ben—he had listened without judgment as she explained how the idea had taken hold.

_Hands roamed her body. Stroking, caressing, pinching, until she felt like a live wire. She felt so… full. Thrusting warm bodies engulfed her. Overwhelmed her. The smell of sex, sweat, and man surrounding her. Her skin tingled, she didn’t know how much more she could take—but the concept of it ending seemed more like a nightmare. Suddenly, she combusted, exploded._

She always awoke then, aching and throbbing between her legs, sweat running down her back and her breasts engorged and leaking through her shirt.

Initially, she had wrote off the dream as a strange hormone-infused hot flash. She’d ignored the desire and need. The baby was crying, and if her breasts were any indicator, she was overdue to feed. 

But the dream haunted her, festering in her mind. At least once a week she would have some variation. Each time, the idea of being so deliciously overwhelmed by not just Ben, but another man, left her waking wet and aching. 

What would it _really_ feel like to have four hands roaming her body? Two mouths sucking at her skin? To have her mouth and cunt stuffed full of cock? To be overcome with pleasure as these men took their own? She wanted to know. 

So when he pushed for information, she told Ben the truth. And he listened, quietly contemplating, until he announced, to her surprise: "Let's do it. I actually have someone in mind…"

And now there they were. Ben had contacted Poe, and the man had jumped at the opportunity to be their third. 

He handed Rey her drink as she settled into the couch. “Thank you. This looks incredible.” She sipped the purple concoction, letting the alcohol take the edge off her nerves.

“Have you heard much from Rose and Finn?” Ben asked as Poe handed him a full martini glass. 

Poe had recently exited a polyamorous relationship with the couple—part of the reason why he had seemed like an obvious choice. Experienced and single. Check and check.

“Yeah! They’re doing great. I miss them, of course, but it was time for me to let them do their own thing.” He smiled, and Rey could tell that he genuinely was happy for the couple. 

“But, uh, I definitely miss some of the… perks of being with them. Which is why I was so intrigued when Ben called.” Poe gave them both a positively wicked smile.

* * *

One cocktail turned into two, and Rey was feeling significantly more relaxed, and a little bit buzzed. 

They had settled onto the couch, Rey sandwiched between the two men as they made comfortable small talk. 

Rey discovered where Poe worked—an engineer at the nearby international airport—and that in college he had bartended for a few years, hence the affinity for well-crafted cocktails.

Ben and Poe shared a few stories from their college fraternity—causing all three of them to howl with laughter. 

While the conversation was enjoyable, Rey knew that more was on the agenda for this evening. She was starting to feel impatient—_needy_ even.

As if Ben sensed her impatience, he started running his hand up and down her thigh—the soft friction of her dress against her skin sending tingles up her spine.

Her eyes met his and it was as if they were able to silently communicate—years of marriage had them so intimately aware of each other's cues.

“Ben… are you sure?” Rey asked, hesitantly—feeling just a little bit of guilt. This was _her_ fantasy. What if he wasn’t into it? Was it too much to ask of him? 

“I’m sure. I’m into this if you are, sweetheart.” Ben confirmed before leaning in and kissing her neck, his hand catching on her dress to slide it slowly up her thigh. Momentarily, it was if it was just the two of them. It was so easy to lose herself in him—the feel of his mouth, the caress of his fingers on her thigh… 

Ben pulled back and looked across Rey to Poe, who was lounging back on the armrest, watching the two of them with a cool amused expression—seemingly more than content to just watch. 

Picking up on their _inexperience _with a third, Poe got a devilish glint in his eye. He stood, and slowly reached down to grab Rey’s hand, encouraging her to stand. 

“How about we move this party to the bedroom?”

* * *

“God, you’re so sexy,” Poe growled against her throat before sucking the sensitive skin. His kisses worked their way down her chest until he reached the swell of her breasts. His fingers worked quickly at untying the belt of her wrap dress. He unwrapped her with the glee of a child on Christmas morning—letting out a low whistle when her underwear was revealed. 

She had taken a shopping trip a few days before and been fitted for a new bra that accommodated her new larger bust size—courtesy of motherhood. The emerald green lace felt incredible against her skin after months of exclusively soft cotton. She truly did feel sexy in a way she hadn’t in far too many months. 

It was exhilarating to hear him call her sexy. It wasn’t that Ben’s compliments didn’t stick… but to hear that she was desirable to another man, it felt so… _validating_. 

Ben’s large hands smoothed up her arms before reaching the neckline of her dress—pulling it gently past her shoulders and letting it drop to the floor. His fingers traced the line where lower back met the lacy edge of her underwear, sending shivers up her spine. 

Her nipples were hard and pressing urgently against the lace of her bra, and as Poe kissed them the friction felt almost too much. 

He expertly flicked open the clasp between her breasts, and the cups fell apart. He groaned obscenely, his eyes darting between them before looking up at Rey. “Perfect,” he murmured. 

Rey only had a moment to glance behind her and make eye contact with Ben—his heated stare primal, both proud and possessive—before Poe sucked one nipple into his mouth. 

She was sensitive—the initial draw of his mouth bordering on painful before turning so sweet. Her entire chest tingled. 

Suddenly, Poe’s mouth popped off her nipple, his eyes wide. Rey looked down to see droplets of milk quickly dripping off the nipple he had been sucking on moments before. Heat flooded her cheeks—did he not know?

Ben cleared his throat from behind Rey. “I might have forgotten to mention that detail…”

Poe’s hands smoothed up her sides before cupping her breasts and giving them a gentle squeeze. The pressure causing her to release a stream of milk that shot over Poe’s shoulder. His mouth dropped open before he looked up at Rey. Poe’s eyes had turned dark and hungry, almost wild. “Fuck.”

“God. I’m sorry, Poe. Just stop touching them, and I’ll go grab some pads to…”

“No—no—no… please don’t. Fuck—this is so hot. I never thought I’d… I don’t want to sound like some sick fuck, but… please. You have no idea how much this turns me on.” 

The man who had been so calm and confident all evening now looked _wild_ and desperate.

Ben guided them both to the bed, gently pushing Rey back and climbing up beside her, running his fingers gently over the slope of her breast. Her nipple tingled with anticipation. “Do it, Poe. It tastes incredible. So fucking sweet.”

He didn’t hesitate—climbing on the bed before resuming his soft sucking, his tongue flicking against the tip. A few seconds later Ben’s mouth was on her other breast.

“Oh God.” She threaded her fingers of each hand through their hair, holding them close as they worshipped her chest. “Holy shit.” 

She was so deliciously sensitive—the relief of her milk letting down combined with the rough stubble of Poe’s chin and the tickle of Ben’s facial hair causing a whirlwind of sensation. She was throbbing between her legs and feeling so desperate for something, _anything_ more. She couldn’t come from this alone. Could she?

Ben’s fingers glided down her stomach and dipped under the waistband of her panties, immediately finding her clit and rubbing circles there. 

She was already so wet. She knew it wasn’t going to take her long. 

“Fuck, Ben. I….” She moaned, feeling the tension mount. He paused his efforts—his mouth releasing her breast and his fingers ceasing their delicious circles. 

“Why did you stop?” she whined, feeling robbed of her impending orgasm. 

“Patience, sweetheart. I have plans for you.” Ben’s expression was devious, and she couldn’t help but be intrigued. “Poe—back against the headboard” he calmly commanded.

Poe obediently followed Ben’s instructions and scooted back. He spread his legs wide, the obscene tent in his boxer briefs on full display. 

Ben quickly tugged Rey’s panties down her legs before instructing her to go sit between Poe’s legs, her back pressed against his chest. Poe’s hands quickly began caressing her sides, teasing close to her breasts. He began to gently kiss and suck on her neck. 

“Show me that pretty pussy, Rey,” Ben commanded. She bent her knees, spreading her legs wide and hooking her feet on the outside of Poe’s knees. 

He didn’t hesitate—scooting forward on his stomach and licking a hot wet stripe across her cunt. 

Poe’s hands made their way to her breasts, squeezing and massaging before pinching her nipples. 

Rey couldn’t hold back the moan—couldn’t hold back any noise—as Ben kept positively devouring her cunt as Poe teased her tits. 

Milk started streaming down her belly—Poe’s teasing and tugging causing her milk to dribble and spray. She could feel his erection throb at her back. He paused to bring his wettened fingers up to her mouth, pushing two fingers past her lips so she could taste herself. 

It wasn’t the first time she had tasted her own milk—but tasting them off someone else's fingers, let alone a man who wasn’t her husband? It was sinfully sweet. She swirled her tongue around, enjoying the sensation even after she had sucked away the milk.

Distracted by Poe, she hadn’t noticed Ben shift until his fingers were pressing into her with practiced ease, immediately curving to find _that_ spot deep inside her.

She groaned obscenely around Poe’s fingers as Ben’s massaged her inner walls. The tension built quickly—her body overwhelmed by the licks and sucks of their mouths, the tweaks and strokes of thick fingers and the heat radiating off their bodies. 

The pressure building in her was bordering on painful, a tightening coil begging for release. 

Ben roughly sucked her clit, and that was all it took to tip her over the edge. Her core clamped around his fingers, and she convulsed with pure blinding pleasure. 

* * *

Her head was spinning, or was it the whole room? She gasped and tried to slow down her frantic breathing. 

Christ. She had never orgasmed so intensely before. She sounded like she had just run a marathon. 

Sparks tingled through her, and her clit pulsed along with her racing heart.

Slowly, she returned to herself and opened her eyes, which helped her regain some equilibrium. Good. The room was not actually spinning. 

Glancing down, she noticed that Ben’s expression was one of amusement.

“Okay?” Poe asked, kissing at her neck.

Her brain felt like it was significantly lacking in blood flow. “It… or me?” 

She could feel him smirk against her skin. “I suppose both.”

“That was… I am… you…” She let out a pleasurable groan, giving up on forming coherent sentences. 

Ben hummed and licked a streak of milk off the sensitive skin of her hip bone, causing her to groan and squirm, her whole body feeling like a live wire. 

“Have you gone full cavewoman on us?” Ben asked.

Rey let out an amused huff—her heartbeat starting to slow from its frantic pace. As she regained her full sense of awareness, she became very aware of the hardness pressing into her back. 

Licking her lips, she turned around to press an insistent kiss against Poe’s mouth, enjoying the graze of his stubble against her still highly sensitive skin. 

She felt an immense swell of gratitude towards this man. He had helped her feel sexy—had thoroughly enjoyed, so far, the things her postpartum body was capable of and had contributed to the earth-shattering orgasm she had just experienced. His eagerness to contribute to her fantasy was highly appreciated—and she intended to show her thanks. 

Her fingers found the waistband of his boxers, and she noticed the small wet patch at the peak of the tent. It drove her _crazy_ to know that he was enjoying this as much as she was. 

Poe raised his hips to allow her to slide his underwear down and free his eager erection. 

She gave him a few experimental strokes, taking in the differences between his cock and Ben’s. It had been many years since she’d seen, let alone _touched_, a cock other than her husband’s. 

While Poe wasn’t quite as big as Ben, he certainly wasn’t _lacking_. 

Poe bit his lower lip and released a long shuddering breath—clearly enjoying her touch and hungry for what they knew would come next. 

As she bent to slowly lick Poe from root to tip, taking his length into her mouth and giving it a strong _suck_, she could sense Ben closing in behind her. His warm hands squeezed her hips and lifted, his knees nudging hers apart, positioning her just how he wanted. 

She jumped a little as she felt a trickle of cool liquid between her ass cheeks, pausing her efforts to turn her head and investigate what Ben was doing. 

In his hand was a black silicone plug about four inches long. Frankly, she was impressed at how much thought Ben had put into this whole fantasy fulfillment. She hadn’t explicitly mentioned the desire to be filled _that way_, but Ben had anticipated it. 

It had been a long while since they had indulged in any anal play. Rey hadn’t realized how much she had _missed_ it. 

“Okay?” he confirmed, twirling the plug between his large fingers and giving her a knowing smirk. 

She gave him a cheeky smile and a nod before turning her attention back to the straining cock in front of her.

She eagerly took Poe into her mouth, sucking him deep as she felt Ben begin to tease her ass with the tip of the plug. Suddenly, she was so impatient to be filled. She wiggled her hips at Ben, hoping he would get the message. She was so wet, so _ready_. 

The man did not disappoint. “Eager are we?” God, his voice was something that to this day still drove her wild. 

She hummed around Poe, not wanting to stop, and he groaned in response. 

“Fuck, you look so hot bent over like this.” Ben smoothly slid the plug all the way in, lining himself up and pushing inside her cunt simultaneously. The thrust caused her to take Poe deeper into her throat. 

For a moment, all fell still. Then sensation flooded her.

Full.

She was so deliciously _full_.

It was so much more than her dream. 

The simultaneous groans of all participants and the slick, wet sound as Ben thrust back into her. The heat radiating off their bodies. The tight squeeze of Ben’s hands on her hips. The gentle brush of Poe’s fingers through her hair. The smell of men and sex.

Overwhelming in the most delicious way. She felt euphoric in a way she hadn’t in a long time. 

“Fuck, you feel so good—so hot and wet.” Ben’s thrusts started to pick up in pace, but he held her hips steady so she could continue to suck and lick Poe’s cock. 

Ben’s hand shifted from her hip to her ass, squeezing before pressing his thumb against the plug, pushing it just a tad deeper. The sensation caused a chain of events—her clenching, and him groaning. 

Every thrust was delicious—Ben’s cock hitting her inner walls perfectly, and she could feel the coil of pleasure building steadily once again. 

Poe’s hands had graduated from a caress through her hair to a firmer grip. The slight tug on her hair felt amazing. She looked up at him, taking him deep and giving him a silent look of permission. 

He understood and began to thrust upwards into her mouth as he guided her head down, starting slow and gradually increasing his pace as she proved herself capable of taking him. 

“You have no idea how amazing your mouth feels, Rey. Fuuuccckkk—you take my cock so well.”

His praise _did something_ to her, warming her insides. 

Drool was starting to run down her chin as she _devoured_ him, letting him thrust into her throat. 

Ben’s pace started to stutter. “Gonna fill you up with my cum baby. _So_ close.”

His hand snaked around and rubbed firm circles at her clit and she exploded, fiercely clenching around Ben’s thick cock and sucking hard around Poe.

“Shit… I’m gonna…” Poe groaned before her mouth was filled with his hot spend. She greedily swallowed him down before releasing his cock from her mouth. 

Ben followed seconds later, letting out a long low _Fuuuuuuuuuucccck_ and thrusting deep as he too coated her insides, his fingers pressing into her hips as if he were holding on for dear life. 

Rey felt like her skin was overheating, still tingling with the aftershocks of her second orgasm. Her mind felt numb and unable to process the pure pleasure she had just experienced. 

Ben released his firm grip, sliding out slowly and letting her collapse down, resting her head against Poe’s thigh as she waited for her heart to stop racing. 

“That was—” she began before drawing a blank on the right word to describe the delicious and satisfying feelings coursing through her. 

“Yeah,” Poe confirmed with a tired, content sigh, running his fingers casually through Rey’s hair. 

Ben kissed Rey’s lower back, murmuring _relax, sweetheart_ before carefully removing the plug from her ass, setting it aside and collapsing beside her on the bed. 

* * *

Ben couldn’t help but notice that Rey might have spent a few moments staring at Poe’s ass while dressing. He was sprawled out face down on the bed, clearly ready to drift off. 

“Thanks for tonight, I’ll text you about that beer soon, okay?” he said in farewell. Poe gave them a sleepy wave and what sounded like _drive safe, guys _mumbled into his pillow. 

Once in their car, before turning on the engine, Ben leaned over the console to give Rey a long, slow kiss. Pulling back slightly, he looked into her eyes, seeking confirmation that she was content. 

Fantasy was one thing, reality was another. And while he had thoroughly enjoyed the experience, he needed to know she was okay—that she was _satisfied_.

“Ben—” she whispered, her breath tickling his lips. “—that was… incredible. Thank you, for indulging me.”

Relief flooded him. “I’m glad—I just want you to be happy.”

Her expression turned serious “I really mean it, Ben. Thank you. For not judging, for listening. I love you—hell, you make me _crazy_.”

He was surprised at how fun the whole thing had been. He knew Rey was his—she never left room for doubt. And while he had a primal sense of possessiveness about Rey, inviting Poe to join them had given him a sense of power, and of freedom. Seeing her sprawled out, losing her mind with pleasure, all because he had facilitated this experience—it was _thrilling_. 

Turning on the car engine, he asked, “Ready to go home?”

“Yes. I could use a shower—” she looked down her chest before laughing “—I’m _covered _in milk.” 

“Mm.” Ben hummed. “A shower sounds good.”

Rey shot him a positively _filthy _look. “You know… I could use an extra pair of hands.”

“Oh really?” he teased.

“Mhm. I can think of just the man for the job.”

He might have accelerated out of the parking lot a _little _fast—but who could blame him? 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/SpaceMinstrels) y'all!


End file.
